1. Technical Field
The invention relates to alkyl peroxides and uses thereof.
2. Background Information
Alkyl peroxides are described, for example, in EP-A-174194. In particular, in this publication t-butylcyclohexyl peroxide is produced as a byproduct of a cyclohexane oxidation with t-butyl hydroperoxide. The peroxide is produced with a selectivity of less than 50%.
Peroxides are widely used as free radical initiators, and there is a continuous demand for new peroxides. Thus, in EP-A-322945, alkenyl-alkyl peroxides are described which are used for the modification of saturated thermoplastic polymers.